Every transform of Internet not only brings opportunities, but also overturns traditional thinking. There is no distance limits by using WeChat, so that, after registering WeChat, users can form relationships with “friends” nearby who also registers WeChat. Therefore, people from all walks of life keeps up with the trend of the times, and joins in the world of WeChat one after another since the TENCENT launched. If a cellphone can interact with a second terminal, it may bring a lot of convenience, and improve user experience of the second terminal. For example, movies are pushed to the second terminal by the use of cellphone, even the second terminal is controlled by the use of cellphone. However, there is still lack of an only interactive method for implementing binding of cellphone and the second terminal.
The above contents are merely used to help to understand the disclosure, does not mean the contents are admitted as a prior art.